


My First Victim

by TheStarsMissMe



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Costumes, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, Fun, Halloween, M/M, Makeup, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, Teasing, YouTubers - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsMissMe/pseuds/TheStarsMissMe
Summary: Happy Halloween! Here’s some short and fluffy egobang!





	My First Victim

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have any prompts/requests you would like me to write?  
> Go to tumblr and ask on:  
> I-Choose-You-Egobang

“Hey Arin, describe my face.”

“Terrifying.”

 

    Dan pouted, folding his arms across his chest. “Come on, be serious! Is my makeup fine?” His eyes cautiously scanned the mirror in front of himself, trying to find any hidden blemishes or smudge marks that would need fixing.

“I don’t know why you are so worried, Daniel.” Arin laughed, leaning back in his reclining chair, watching the other fuss over every small detail. “I think the word ‘terrifying’ really helps! Isn’t that what Halloween is all about?” His hands mimicking claws, he spoke in a ghost-like fashion. “Don’t you want to be a spooky monster and scare everyone?”

“Yeah, but I also want to be not  _ just  _ terrifying!” Dan pulled his cloak across his face, peering over the black fabric, eyebrows waggling. “I want to be a sexy vampire~” With a fake accent, he continued, “ _ I vant to suck de blood ov innocent victims tonight~” _

 

    Arin glanced over at his friend, chuckling with amusement. The costume wasn’t complete, but his singer counterpart showed off the long cape that was tied around his slender neck, his face beautifully sculpted in white makeup (courtesy of Suzy) to help excentuate his already chisled features and sharp cheekbones, blotches of fake red blood and bruises decorated the pale skin in splatters and drips. A Widow’s Peak was crafted on his forehead, extenuating his massive and untamable curls. Dan already had sharp canines so fake teeth were not necessary.

    “You know we aren’t going out for another couple hours, right?”

    “Uh, yeah, and beauty takes a long time to perfect~” Dan smoothed his mane, careful of avoiding any stray hairs sticking to his face. His eyes playfully examined his friend, winking seductively.

     With a fluorescent blush, Arin sputtered, covering his face to hide his laughter and embarrassment. “Okay, Dracula, tone down the charm.”

“Why should I~?” Dan growled, “Plus, your blood smells so tantalizing from here~” He slowly strutted over to his friend, licking his lips slowly, sensually.

“Dan!” Arin whined. “Save this act for when we leave for the party!” His friend was getting so into character, he couldn’t tell if this was really happening or not. They always bantered with each other about homosexual acts they would do to each other, but this was one of those instances that the artist was lost on whether or not this was playful or extremely real.

    Dan ignored the pleas of his friend, his devious look still and unmoving. He climbed on top of the overstuffed reclining chair, straddling Arin’s lap. With his towering look, his face dove down to the artist’s neck, his tongue lapping at the crease, preparing the skin. Arin jolted. Instincts kicked in as his head rolled to the side, giving his vampiric friend more access.

Dan let loose a low and vibrating resonant laugh.  _ “Vill you comply to thy bidding~?  _ His voice was low and gravely, the same type of voice that wakes up in the morning from a night previous of heavy drinking.

“Yes…~” Arin answered, his hands gripping onto the other’s hips, holding him in place so he wouldn’t slide off.

 

    Dan grunted in approval, letting hot air hit the sensitive skin before going for the kill, biting hard enough to leave a mark but not enough to draw any blood. Ecstasy sounds filled the crevasse of his ears from his counterpart, his sex drive creeping higher and higher.

    As quickly as it happened, he let go, leaning back to see the damage he caused. Arin’s cheeks were tomatoes, his hair frantically pushed back in a disheveled mess. His chest was heaving for oxygen, like he was holding his breath for hours. His neck had two small red dots from the fake blood Dan obtained.

“You’re now my victim.” Dan spoke triumphantly. “And everyone will know.”

Arin couldn’t answer, his mind still foggy and unstable. “So how did I do, coach?” Dan asked, going back to the mirror as if the interaction that just happened was nothing new. “Was I sexy?”

“I-I...ummm...I t-t-think…” 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol sorry this was super short but I wanted to do something for Halloween today and sometimes a small story is just as good as a big one.
> 
> Thank you for reading this and please comment/leave kudos!


End file.
